


worst day ever (almost)

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bad Days, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian Wives, Maribelle the Magistrate, Massage, Pampering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lissa knows the best way to make her wife feel better after a long day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	worst day ever (almost)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/gifts).



Of course she'd counted on the less pleasant aspects of becoming a magistrate. One didn't simply pick their path in life based on how fancy it sounded, they had to consider every angle. The good, the bad, the easy, the difficult, and Maribelle had done that from day one.

But nothing had quite prepared her for a day like today. On top of the usual piles of paperwork she'd had two arrest warrants, one for a repeat offender who would never learn her lesson and had thrown quite the fit when she was brought in. Her assistant was late, and his wife had finally come in an hour before her office closed to tell her he was ill and would be staying home for at least two weeks. And of course, it had to start snowing on the ride home.

It was dark when she finally arrived, and the worried look on Lissa's face only made her feel worse.

"I'm so sorry, darling," she said, trying not to sound as sullen as she felt. "If you don't mind, after dinner I'd like to take a warm bath and go to bed. And not get up for a few days."

"Aww, Maribelle..." Lissa helped her out of her coat and furs, guiding her to the sofa. "Why don't you rest while I heat up your dinner? Then you can tell me all about it."

"I'd rather not. It was just...oh, I knew there would be tough days for me ahead, but I hadn't expected a _week_ of them crammed into one!" Maribelle flopped rather ungracefully onto the couch, for once not caring if she looked sloppy. Her hair was a mess, too, and it would take more than a little time to fix her normally perfect curls. Yet another thing she didn't feel like bothering with.

"Sounds like it got pretty messy over there," Lissa remarked, setting a tray of hot stew and bread before her. "Eat something, you'll feel better! Don't worry, I followed the recipe exactly this time." Maribelle tried not to smile at her wife's joke; Lissa was a much better cook than she used to be. She dug in, too hungry and tired to care about using her fork properly, letting the flavors comfort and relax her.

"Better?" Lissa asked once she was finished. Maribelle nodded.

"A bit, I suppose. But if you don't mind, I'd like some time alone in the bath. No offense, darling, normally I do so enjoy your company, but..."

"I understand." Lissa smiled. "But if you want to talk more later, you know where to find me."

"Of course." She kissed her wife briefly and went to their bedroom to undress while a servant drew her a bath. Once she was alone in the bathing chamber, she dropped her robe to the floor and sank into the warm water, sighing, hoping it would at least soothe her aching muscles even if it didn't make her forget the last eight hours.

-x-

When she finished an hour later, she came back to the bedroom to find the bed already turned down and the lamps blown out, only a few candles on the dressing table to light the room.

"How are you feeling?"

"Oh! Darling, I almost didn't see you there." Lissa sat on the bed, dressed in the silken pegnoir and matching robe Maribelle had given her for their wedding night, her hair out of the braid she'd taken to wearing it in the last few years and tumbling down around her shoulders. "What's this for...?"

"I thought if the bath didn't take away all your stress, I could help!" She patted the bed. "Lie down, Maribelle. You could probably use a full-body massage."

"Mm..." Maribelle felt her toes curl at the suggestion. "I can hardly say no to such an offer." She let her towel drop to the floor, laid down obediently on her stomach, and Lissa moved into position. Almost immediately she felt her tensions begin to fade under the touch of Lissa's hands, even the slightest brush of fingertips could make her melt into a puddle of bliss simply _because_ they were Lissa's. She closed her eyes and let her wife work, feeling every spot those soft fingers touched and letting pleased moans escape her. Every now and then she would feel Lissa place a gentle kiss to her shoulder, her back, her hip...

"Okay, turn over!" Lissa said, tugging Maribelle out of her reverie.

"Hm?"

"I'm not done until I've taken care of _all_ of you, love." Lissa nuzzled her ear. "Turn over."

She did, and nearly shrieked at the feel of Lissa's lips brushing the curve of her breast. Again Lissa worked slowly, making sure she hit every one of Maribelle's most sensitive spots; Maribelle spread her legs and raised her knees when she felt Lissa's tongue lap at her navel.

"You're going to feel like a million gold pieces when this is over," Lissa whispered against her inner thigh. Maribelle shivered, then gasped sharply as Lissa's lips brushed her center. She cupped a hand over her mouth to stifle a shout of pleasure, closing her eyes and planting a hand in Lissa's hair.

As much as she loved to be the one to cherish Lissa, it felt nice to be on the receiving end. Especially after a day like today, when the soft caress of her wife's lips and sweeps of her tongue melted every last little bit of tension away from her. All the paperwork, the arrests, everything at the office felt a million miles away, her entire world was those shockwaves of pleasure as Lissa took her higher and higher and finally to that one wonderful point, Maribelle letting out a cry as delicious shudders wracked her.

She felt a few last gentle kisses against her folds, then Lissa's weight settle beside hers on the bed.

"My treasure," she murmured, "how can one woman possibly be so perfect?"

"Aw, Maribelle, I keep telling you I'm not. I just want to make you feel good," Lissa said. Maribelle hugged the other woman close, nuzzling her neck. _More than good, Lissa, you make me feel like the luckiest person alive!_ No matter how many bad days she had, she knew Lissa would be there to ease the sting. Just like she always had been.

"Mission accomplished, darling."


End file.
